robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Sleep talking
I was just a normal guy playing on roblox. Honestly I was starting to get bored of the games. One day I was just searching for games when I found some game called sleep talking. The thumbnail was just a bed inside a prison cell. The description was weird. It was coded with numbers. The creator was called 'sleep' which was weird. The game had no visits or comments. I decided to play due to being bored. I was in a prison cell with a bed. It was just a cell. Nothing else. I couldn't see what was outside of it. I simply waited until a message popped up. -Do you want to know the truth?- I was confused and a little scared because I wasn't really a brave guy. But I thought it was a joke so I pressed Yes. The screen went black for a second then everything was normal. However, there was a character model sleeping on the bed and a chat box. I pressed it and the sentence appeared -era ouy erehw wonk I- I was confused. The sentence was possible in a different language. I then realized it was backwards so I brought my mirror to check the sentence. This is what it really said: -I know where you are- I started to feel scared. It was maybe a joke. I was about to leave when suddenly a message appeared: -Why are you leaving?- The screen went black for a sec. When everything was normal, the NPC was gone and the cell's door was open. I walked down a hallway. There were messages on the walls. They all looked as if written backwards. I wanted to leave but when I tried to close it, it wouldn't let me. I walked and walked until I reached a plain room with a bed and another Npc. It also had a chat box. Without thinking, I clicked it and the sentence appeared: -? neK gnivael ouy era yhw- I used the mirror again -Why are you leaving Ken?- I froze. How did he know my real name? I did everything to leave the game but nothing worked! Another message appeared. -Go to the last sleep talker and you are free- I did what the message told me but I feel that something was not right. I found a secret hallway and found a third npc in the bed. I clicked the chat box and this is what it said. -txen era ouy- I used the mirror -You are next- The game then closed down. I was relieved. After a minute, I went on sleep's profile and saw he was online. I decided to chat with him: Me: What the hell kind of game is this? Sleep: ouy ees I Me: Stop with those stupid weird writings. What is wrong with your game? God damn creepy. Sleep: sdrow rouy hctaw Me: Stop! Sleep: txen eb lliw ydnA- Me: What? Sleep: Andy will be next. Me: How the hell do you know my brother's name?! Sleep: eybdoog Sleep is offline. A few hours later I went to bed but I could barely sleep. I suddenly heard whispering coming from Andy's room. I went inside and saw him sleep talking. I recorded it and the next day I tried to figure out what was he saying. I played the recording backwards. -I'm in Andy's room. I froze and my heart stopped. I then quickly rushed to Andy's room. It was empty. I suddenly heard whispering. There was something underneath the bed... TO BE CONTINUED https://robloxcreepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/Sleep_talking_part_2 Category:Marked for Review Category:Classic Category:Shock Endings Category:Games